First Kiss
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: ... weird dreams, first kisses, ticklish spots, and two confused teenage boys. What's not to love? RxK and a bit of KxS
1. Dreams and Kisses

First Kiss 

By: Robin Maxwell

disclaimer: I don't own legal drug or its characters.

Chapter one

Dreams and Kisses

"Kazahaya."

Nothing.

"Kazahaya!"

"Mmm... Rikuo...", The smaller boy said, still off in his sweet dreams.

Silence.

"Rikuo what?" The taller boy asked curiously, wondering why the boy was dreaming of him.

"... Stop... -giggle- you're tickling... me..."

Twitch.

"Kazahaya, get up!"

Kaza rolled over onto his stomach and started to laugh into his pillow, flicking his hand just above the side of his neck, saying, "Not there... you know... -giggle-"

Rikuo bent down and whispered into his ear, "I know what?"

"That... I'm ticklish there..."

A smile stretched out on his lips, resting there as he started to giggle once again.

Okay, that was enough. The giggles were getting a little creepy.

"Kazahaya, get your lazy ass up now!" Rikuo growled into his ear.

"Gyaahhhh!" The startled teen yelped as he shot straight up and hit Rikuo in the chest.

"You idiot."

"What the hell was that for?" Kaza grumbled as he rubbed the top of his head.

"It's not like I knew you would scream like a little girl after protesting your love for me in you're sleep, and crack that thick head of yours on my chest." A smirk accompanied his dark features after he finished his taunting line.

"Damn you, Rikuo! I did not protest my love for you! I hate you!"

"Is that so? Well, you told me a few other things too." He said seductively as he reached his hand out and stroked the soft skin on his exposed neck, making him shiver and giggle at the same time.

"You're ticklish there."

Smirk.

Twitch.

"Damn you!"

A pillow was thrown at the now laughing, dark haired boy, which missed.

'Stupid Rikuo!' Kaza thought bitterly to himself as he jumped out of bed and went to go take a shower before work. Anything to get away from this hysterical maniac.

XXXXX

Kazahaya stumbled over the box he dropped and fell forward, face first onto the floor.

"OW!" He shouted as he sat up and rubbed his red nose. Tears were gathering up in his eyes as he started cussing out the harmless box.

"Idiot. Can't you do anything without hurting yourself?" A voice said from behind him.

Kaza looked behind him, still rubbing his nose, and saw Rikuo.

Growl.

"You act so much like a cat, and yet you have the grace of a newborn pup."

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!"

Rikuo smirked as he helped the fallen boy to his feet.

"Be more careful." With that he turned around and picked up the box that Kaza had dropped.

What? Was Rikuo actually being nice to him? No way!

Kaza was about to say thank you when Rikuo said something else.

"I don't want to have to pick up after you, baby."

"Grrrr... you ass! I don't need you to baby sit me!" He yelled in frustration, his golden eyes shining with anger.

The taller of the two turned around and walked closer to him. Kaza took a step back every time he took one forward. Before he even knew what was happening, he was up against the wall, with a very intimidating looking Rikuo staring down at him, his hands on either side of his head against the wall.

Dark golden eyes stared into bright emerald ones. Kaza's breath got stuck in his throat as Rikuo leaned forward and placed his mouth right beside his ear. His breath tickled the inside of his ear as he just stood there, not saying anything.

"... baby," He whispered into his ear.

"AAAGHHH! Get the hell away from me!"

"You sure you want that?" His amused filled voice whispered into his ear again.

"YES!" Kaza shouted as he pushed him back.

Rikuo just looked down at him, a blank expression on his face. Kaza gulped.

"You're such a child, and a homophobe."

"I am not!" He yelled in his defense.

He stalked past the other boy and tried to block out what had just happened with work. He grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor furiously, all the while Rikuo stared at him with something twinkling in his eyes.

"Kids." He muttered to himself as he walked off to finish stacking his own boxes.

XXXXX

'Damn Rikuo! I am not a kid! And I am NOT A HOMOPHOBE!'

He stopped sweeping the floor and looked down at his feet, thinking about what he was. He knew he didn't have a problem with... sex. It's just that he never really had a chance to... experience it, or anything close to it for that matter.

Sigh.

'Maybe I am just a kid... I'll just never admit it, especially to that bastard!'

After a few minutes of just standing there, letting his thoughts consume him, he heard a strange noise coming from close by. He turned to his right and stared straight at Kakei-San's office door. He stepped forward, trying to hear better. He wanted to make sure that Kakei-San was okay.

Everything was quiet and then someone moaned.

Kaza froze. In fear of being caught and... disgust? No, it wasn't that. Just... definitely not what he was expecting. And who the hell was in there with him? Some customer from the store, or maybe a client? The answer to that came next.

"... Saiga... don't stop-" Whatever else he was about to say was unheard as another moan echoed throughout the room.

"You look pale." A voice said slyly behind him.

A hand wrapped around his waist and another clamped over his mouth as he jumped and almost screamed. His guilt filled eyes looked up into an emotionless pair of forest green ones.

He was caught, and by Rikuo no less. Dammit!

Sweat lingered on the shorter boy's forehead, that slowly traveled down his face as he stared into those deep eyes. There was nothing on the surface of the green lake in his eyes, but if you looked deeper, you could see into his soul. Or maybe it was just because he was touching Kaza right now that made him feel the things he was feeling.

Kaza closed his eyes, not wanting to see what Rikuo was seeing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to, but knew he didn't want to invade his privacy like that. The last few times he had done it he had regretted it, because he always seemed to bring it up later with his big mouth.

A burning sensation crept into his stomach and he opened his eyes. The hand around his waist tightened as the one over his mouth fell limply to his side.

"Kaza? Are you all right?"

Rikuo's worried voice broke through the awkward tension that had slowly been coursing its way through Kaza's veins.

"... yeah, I'm fine." He said quietly.

Another moan echoed throughout the room. Both boys heard it. Rikuo quietly dragged him away from the door, hoping that the occupants of the room hadn't heard them. But by the sounds of it, they hadn't.

When they walked into the stock room, Rikuo loosened his grip on the younger boy.

"You pervert."

Kaza heard the playfulness in his voice and looked up at him, forgetting momentarily what just happened.

"ME! You're the one that's still touching me!"

Kaza was suddenly pushed up against a wall, again! Rikuo was inches away from his face, breathing down on his face.

"Would you like for me to do more?"

He didn't say anything as Rikuo closed the gape between them with a light kiss, surprising Kaza into speechlessness, at least for a few seconds.

"What the hell! You creep!" He yelled at him as he pushed him off of him.

"You're such a baby. Can't even handle one little innocent kiss, can you?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, and then re-opened it, determined to shut Rikuo up. But no words formed on his tongue.

That's when Rikuo thought of something.

"Was that... your first kiss?"

Kaza blushed as he stuttered.

"I... I... you... that didn't... happen... no, it..."

"It was."

"Just shut up, Rikuo. It's none of your damn business!" With that said he stormed off to their apartment. He didn't want to have to look at him anymore, knowing that he was enjoying this way too much.

XXXXX

Okay, this is my first legal drug fic, so please be gentle. anyway, hope you enjoyed it cause i like writing it so far. This is for a friend of mine, for his 17th b-day, so everyone say Happy B-day to my friend Mouse!

love ya babe.

Happy 17th!

robin


	2. Denial and Creepy Smiles

Chapter two

Denial and Creepy Smiles

The door slammed to their apartment upstairs, and an embarrassed Kaza threw himself face first into his pillow on the bed. He wanted to scream! He hated Rikuo! Why did he have to go and do that! Why... why didn't he stop him?

Kaza turned over and rested his head on the pillow, and stared up at the ceiling.

Why hadn't he stopped him? Did he want to kiss him? No... he didn't like guys... at least, he didn't think he did. Did he?

Sigh.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he threw his head underneath the pillow.

Why did things have to be like this? Rikuo was just messing with him, like he always did. He didn't care about anybody but himself, the bastard! But... wait... what about that girl he had seen? Tsukiko-San?

So maybe he did care about someone, but it sure as hell wasn't him. He probably liked this girl, whoever she was. Which still didn't answer his questions.

Why did he do it?

And why had he not stopped it?

Kaza suddenly felt very tired, like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes drooped heavily and before he knew what was happening, he was fast asleep.

XXXXX

Rikuo opened the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb Kaza in case he was asleep. It was late and he had stayed and done all of his work, along with the rest of Kaza's. It's not like he wanted to, but he really didn't have a choice seeing as the cry baby ran up to his room like a teenage girl being told she can't go on a date with the most popular boy in school.

He looked over at the other boy's side of the room and saw Kaza fast asleep on his own bed, his head peeking out from beneath the pillow. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.

Wait! Did he just say that Kaza was cute?

Rikuo smirked to himself. Well, he did have such feminine qualities. Earlier, when he had made little Kaza all upset, he had just been... testing him. He wanted to see his reaction. He had always thought that the boy was a bit... childish. And innocent. Now he knew why. He did feel a little bit guilty about what he did though. He wouldn't have liked getting his first kiss from a guy either.

He walked towards Kaza's bed, stepping over rumpled up shirts and discarded soda cans. When he reached the smaller boy's bed, he stared at him, noticing the way the moon light hit his face.

He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, seeing as he didn't know if his roommate was asleep or not.

His hand brushed back a strand of light brown hair from the boy's closed eyes, his finger tips grazing his cheek. Drowsy, golden eyes opened and stared at the offensive object that had disturbed their slumber.

Kaza stared up at Rikuo, the other boy's hand tucking the piece of hair behind his ear. He pulled his hand back, just staring down at Kaza, waiting for the yelling and screaming he knew that was going to come.

"Don't touch me." His voice said quietly as he sunk deeper into the mattress.

Rikuo turned away and was about to head for his bed when he stopped in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry." He said and then moved into the bathroom, leaving Kazahaya alone.

He just stared at the door, not moving. Did he just... apologize?

"Guess he's not that much of a jerk as I thought he was." He mumbled to himself before going back to sleep. Or trying to at least.

XXXXX

The steam around him made him light headed as he turned down the hot water. His mind raced with half thoughts and past actions. He just couldn't think about things clearly, the main thing being Kazahaya. He didn't even know why he had kissed him in the first place now. He didn't mind it in the least, he actually enjoyed it. The boy's lips were soft and pouty.

He was adorable.

'Maybe... I didn't kiss him because I wanted to see what he'd do. I knew what he'd do. I guess I did it because... I like him.'

His green eyes shot open, and he regretted the action as hot water rushed into his eyes.

"Dammit!" He muttered.

'Stupid water! My eyes burn and now I think I'm falling for my roommate, which just happens to be a guy! What the hell is wrong with me!'

Sigh.

XXXXX

The morning was awkward and quiet, more so than usual. Not even the usual argument of Rikuo having to read the damn paper at the table. No, today was quiet and down right... boring.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Sigh.

"Kaza- Rikuo," They both said at the same time, the extremely uncomfortable silence getting to them both.

"You first." Rikuo said.

"No... you go first."

"Just go."

"You," said Kaza.

"You first." Rikuo almost shouted. Why did he think he liked this guy?

"No, you!"

"Fine." The darker haired boy gritted between his teeth.

"Let's just... forget about what happened yesterday. It was a... mistake." He didn't know if that was the right word for it, but he had to say something.

"Oh..." Kaza actually looked disappointed about something.

'I don't care, I don't care...' Rikuo repeated over and over again in his head. He did not need to like Kaza... they were both guys for christ sake!

"Did you want to say something?"

"No." Kaza said, a bit depressed looking now.

'I don't care, I don't care...'

"I'm going down." He said and then stood, leaving Kaza alone with his thoughts.

XXXXX

"I have a job for you, Kazahaya."

Kaza looked up at Kakei-San, who had Saiga hanging all over him from behind. He blushed as he stood up.

"I'm up for it."

"Good." He said with a smile. It was one of those creepy, 'I know what's going to happen but you have no clue' smiles. Damn, how he hated those.

"Meet me in my office after you're done here."

He nodded his head as the two lovers walked away.

That was a bit... weird.

XXXXX

The door to Kakei-San's office was closed. Kaza took a big gulp as he neared the door, praying to whatever god was out there that everything would be G rated on the other side of the door.

As he neared it, he didn't hear any noises, so he knocked and was welcomed in. To his relief, nothing was going on, not even Saiga resting in Kakei's lap.

"Sit down."

He did so.

"So, what am I doing?"

There it was again, that smile! That damn creepy ass smile!

"Oh, nothing too dangerous. Besides, you need the money, right?"

Smile.

Twitch.

"Yes. I'll do it." He said with a sigh.

"Without even knowing what it is?"

Gulp.

"Well, I'm glad you agreed, because this type of job doesn't suite Rikuo. But you'll be just perfect."

Oh shit!

XXXXX

He just had to say he would do it! Without even knowing what he was getting into, again! Damn, one of these days he was going to get it, and get it good!

With his eyeball twitching slightly every few minutes, Kaza must have looked like some crazy lunatic.

"Dammit, why do I always end up in a dress!" He yelled in frustration, the empty foyer around him echoing his words.

He looked around nervously, mentally cursing at himself for his outburst.

'Why... why do I have to always wear a damn dress!"

Sigh.

Well, to be more exact, a maid's outfit.

Kakei-San had told him that he would be pretending to be a maid in some mansion, with some damn rich guy, just to get some watch. Of course, all he knew was that it was an old fashioned pocket watch with a gold chain, with a coat of arms engraved on the front.

The owner of the mansion walked down the steps, a gold pocket watch clipped to his vest.

'Ohh... shiny.' Kaza thought, before yelling at himself. That was probably the damn watch that he needed to!

The man stopped and stared at Kaza, a small smile gracing his lips. Awe damn, it was one of those freaky creepy ones. Damn, how many people can do that?

"Ah, so you must be the new maid."

Kaza curtsied the best he could, almost falling in the process.

"Good. I hope someone told you the rules."

"Yes, Sir." He managed to say in a high pitched voice.

"Good. Well then, I'll be on my way." He kissed Kaza's hand, giving him another weird smile and a... lustful gaze.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...'

"Good night." With that, he left.

Kaza let his breath out.

"Man, that was... gross. I never want that to happen again." He stuck his tongue out as well.

"You know you liked it." A voice whispered behind him.

"Ack!" He screamed as he jumped. He bit his lower lip as well, making it bleed a little. When he turned around, his mouth went ajar and his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaza asked in a quiet, angry voice.

Rikuo brushed his thumb over his bleeding lip and then took out the handkerchief from his pocket. He didn't pay his words any attention as he dabbed the rest of the blood away.

Kaza blushed at the contact, but let the realization sink in. Rikuo was here, and he wanted to know why! No way was he going to put the moves on him and make him forget his question.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"To look out for you." Rikuo said bluntly.

"WHAT!" He yelled in a low, hushed whisper.

"It's not because you can't do it on your own, but Kakei wanted me to make sure that you got what the client wanted, without you having to... lose your innocence."

"Huh?" Kaza's eyes doubled in size as he placed his hand near his mouth.

Rikuo grabbed him by his hand and led him over to a niche in the hallway.

"The guy you now work for is... in all words, a pervert. And you are just some poor, innocent girl who doesn't know what to do in his eyes. So, he might try to take advantage of you. That's why I'm here. To make sure he doesn't."

Saucer size eyes looked up at Rikuo.

"You would really... do that for... me?"

Rikuo looked away.

"If he finds out you're a guy, then we can't get the watch, which means neither of us gets paid."

Kaza turned red in the face as he was about to yell at Rikuo, but before he could, a hand was cupped over his mouth.

So, here he was, again. Against a wall, with Rikuo keeping him trapped there, with him so close that he could feel his body heat.

"But... yes, I would." He said in all seriousness.

The hand left his mouth and the first thing that came out was,

"Why?"

XXXXX

Hope you all liked that, and sorry it took a long time to get out. I've just been busy.

Well, later. Love you all and thanks a lot for the reviews.

Robin


	3. Hanky Panky

Chapter 3

Hanky Panky 

The two boys stared at each other in the hallway. Anyone who might have walked by would have thought that they were two lovers having a quarrel, and staring at each other longingly.

"Why?" he repeated.

"It doesn't matter."

Rikuo stepped back and was about to leave, but Kaza grabbed his hand, making him stare him in the eye again.

"Yes, it does."

The dark haired boy wanted nothing more than to kiss that sweet face at the moment, but he knew he shouldn't do anything that foolish. He and Kaza were just friends, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. He shouldn't put hope into his heart, and especially not into Kaza's.

"Because... you're the only friend I have."

The shorter of the two widened his eyes at that statement. He never knew that. Never expected Rikuo to say something like that.

" Really?" He asked.

"Yes." He stated simply, telling his heart to stop pounding so fiercely. He allowed his eyes to close, not being able to look at the boy at the moment.

He was suddenly engulfed in two skinny arms.

"You are too." Rikuo opened his eyes at this.

Man, so many things he wasn't expecting today were just popping up and hitting him in the face.

"You two!" A voice yelled.

The two boys broke apart, blushing slightly, and looked over at a middle aged, balding man with a thick mustache. His narrow brown eyes glared at them as he raised his right hand from his hip and pointed it at them, shaking it vigorously as he spoke.

"What are you two doing? There is no hanky panky in this facility! This is no hip hopping dance club! Now, get back to work before I tell the Master of the House what you two were doing and get your asses fired!"

Kaza and Rikuo literally ran, trying to keep their laughter in. When they rounded the corner, they broke out in fits of snorts, giggles, and laughs that made Kazahaya fall to the floor.

It really wasn't that funny, but the stress the two of them had been put through with each other was finally starting to die down, and just that little bit of laughter was all they needed.

Rikuo stopped laughing and offered his hand to Kaza, who was still on the floor heaving up balls of giggles. A few tears were in his eyes as his hand locked with Rikuo's.

Instead of Kaza being lifted up, he stayed on the floor, pulling a very flushed Rikuo down on top of him. His lips met the taller boy's as his hands wrapped around the back of his neck. Rikuo couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to, which he most certainly did not.

He lifted himself off of Kaza and turned over onto his back, placing the smaller boy on top of him. Kaza moaned into Rikuo's mouth as a hand wandered up his exposed thigh and slipped under his black and white dress...

"Kazahaya... Kazahaya... Kudo? You all right?" A voice called out to a daydreaming Kaza who was still on the floor.

The boy blinked. He was still laying on the floor, with Rikuo looking down at him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine." He said shakily as he took Rikuo's hand, for real this time, and was hauled up onto his feet.

"Stop falling asleep in random places."

"..."

When the usual retort of the teen didn't come, Rikuo looked back at him, slightly worried about the boy.

"Kaza?"

The boy in question nearly jumped. Okay, not a good sign. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong?" He tried to not sound too cold, but it didn't work.

"N-nothing."

Silence.

They just stood there. Kaza staring at the floor and Rikuo's feet, while the other boy kept his eyes on his partner.

After staring at him for a few minutes, he knew what he had to say to help the boy get out of this... mood. Even though they would both hate him for it.

"Don't forget about the reason why we're here. Don't screw up this time."

Kaza lifted his head up, his now fiery gold eyes staring into Rikuo's.

"I haven't forgotten." He said and then stalked past the taller boy.

Rikuo sighed.

Yep, that did it. And now, Kaza hated him.

XXXXX

"Miss, please follow me."

Kaza only nodded his head in reply, before he followed the black haired man up the stairs and through a few hallways, until they reached a room with an oak door. The man smiled before opening it, revealing a dark forest green room. The color of Rikuo's eyes.

'Dammit, don't you dare start thinking about that ass hole!' Kaza yelled at himself mentally as his boss sat at his desk.

"The book shelf needs to be dusted." Mr. Creon told Kaza.

He nodded his head and began to dust the large book shelf that covered one whole wall. He could feel that creep just staring at him! He wanted to puke.

And on one was here to protect him. Not even that damn Rikuo! They hadn't talked since that little episode a week ago.

'Shit! I'm so screwed!'

For the next few minutes, nothing happened, and Kaza began to think that maybe things would be all right; that he could escape the room untouched. God knows how many times this week that man had touched him, just not anywhere where he wasn't supposed to, yet!

But as usual, the boy was right when it came to him getting in trouble.

The man with calm gray eyes and slicked back black hair came towards Kaza and placed a hand on his hip.

"You know, the book shelf in my room could use some cleaning as well. The dust in there keeps me up all night... along with a few other things."

'Eww! Is that a line that actually works for him!'

When Kaza felt a hand on his thigh, slowly going up on the inside, he freaked out. The sweeper he was using fell from his hands and clattered to the floor.

The hand moved up, disregarding the noise. Sweat began to fall down his forehead as he thought about what he could possibly do, without getting caught or in trouble. Damn that hand, in a few more seconds, it'd be in a very bad place!

"Excuse me, sir." A voice called out from the doorway, where a tall figure stood, his hand knocking quietly on the door.

"What is it?" He asked sharply, his hand returned to his side.

"There is a Miss Adams downstairs waiting to see you."

His face changed emotions so quickly, that he was out the door before anything else could be said.

Kaza let out a sigh of relief.

Even if it was Rikuo who had saved him, at least he had still been saved.

Rikuo, on the other hand, looked a bit... angry? Kaza saw the fire in his eyes, before he heard it in his voice.

"Let's go. This is the only chance we'll have to get the watch."

He turned around and Kaza quickly followed after him. The smaller boy didn't know why he was so upset, but he'd have to worry about it later, they were coming up to the Master's room.

The double doors opened and the two of them snuck in quietly. Kaza went towards one of the dressers and started going through a jewelry box. He didn't know men could own a jewelry box!

He found a couple of gold rings, watches, and more chains to go with other watches. But, not the one he wanted to find.

"Dammit, where is it?"

He heard a jingle from across the room and turned around to see Rikuo standing there with the watch.

"Found it." He said solemnly.

'Okay, what's wrong with him?' Kaza wondered as he made his way over towards him, and they went towards the doors. But, before they could get out, the doors opened, and in walked Mr. Creon.

Rikuo managed to get behind the door in the bathroom, and watched as the man he now loathed, walked towards Kaza; a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Y-you said that the book shelf in here needed to be dusted as well, sir. So, I did." He told him, that being the only thing that would come off the top of his head. Even though the man standing in front of him had used the same line to get him into bed.

Yuk!

The door closed and was locked behind him.

Dammit, why did this have to keep on happening!

Kaza groaned inwardly as his boss made his way over to him.

"Mr. Creon, I ha-have to get going. It's late and-" Two fingers stopped him from his ranting, making him take a gulp.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you get home safely."

He was now standing in front of Kaza, his eyes heavy lidded and his lips curled into a grin. His hands rested on Kaza's shoulders, that slowly fell down to his sides, as a warm breath lingered on his neck.

"Mr. Creon..."

What was he supposed to say! Or do!

The fright in his eyes went unnoticed by his supervisor, but someone else saw it. And they didn't like it.

The room started to shake suddenly, and the boy was let go. The lights flickered and Kaza ran for it! The voice of his boss yelling after him not being heard as a hand grabbed onto his own. He looked up at Rikuo, who was now dragging him along the hallways, down the front stairs, and out of the house.

XXXXX

"You both did an excellent job. Here's your paycheck."

Kaza took the envelope, but didn't even bother to look at it, he just slipped it into his pocket and thanked Kakei-San before he excused himself.

After the door closed, Kakei-San looked over at Rikuo, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Did... something happen?"

"No." Rikuo answered before he to got up and left the room.

"Hmm, wonder what's got those two so down?"

"It's nothing they can't handle." The dark haired man in Kakei's lap said.

"You're probably right." Kakei said with a small sigh.

"I know I am." Saiga said before pulling down his face for a kiss.

XXXXX

sorry its late, but i got like ten other stories, school and exams coming up! joy. so, sorry again, please don't bite my head off.

love you guys,

robin


	4. The Burning Tree

Chapter four

The Burning Tree

After Kaza left the office, he sneezed. He rubbed his nose and sniffed a few times.

'Stupid dust.' He thought to himself as he went upstairs and grabbed a cup of water. Kaza dug through the bottles of medicine in the cabinet until he came across the bottle of benadryl. After opening it, he poured about four into his hand.

All he wanted to do was to sleep. Besides, he had the day off tomorrow. Might as well get some well-deserved sleep.

He popped them into his mouth and downed them with the water. He made a loud gulping noise as he emptied the cup of its contents and then placed it into the sink.

"Achoo!"

Sniff.

XXXXX

Rikuo stepped into the small, quiet apartment about an hour after Kaza did. He had taken a small walk, trying to clear his head. It hadn't worked.

He knew that something was wrong with Kaza, but for the boy to be this quiet, it was unnerving.

"Kaza?" He called out.

When he didn't hear a response he shrugged his shoulders and eased out of his jacket, slinging onto the back of a chair.

He walked towards the bathroom, not even noting that Kaza wasn't in his bed. The door screeched open, and there on the floor was a shirtless Kaza, passed out.

"Kaza!" Rikuo yelled. He didn't notice the worry in his voice as he picked the boy up off the floor.

Kaza groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. His hand lifted up and rested on his head as Rikuo carried him into the room, placing him on his bed.

"Kaza?"

The boy turned his head, his darkened eyes staring up into Rikuo's.

"What happened?"

Instead of giving him an answer, he sneezed.

"I j-just took some medicine." His now slightly nasal voice said.

Rikuo glared down at him before he walked into the kitchen. He saw the bottle of benadryl, narrowed his eyes even more, and then walked back over towards Kaza's bed.

"How many?" He asked.

"Four."

Rikuo's hands began to shake at his sides.

"You idiot! You had me worried for nothing! I thought you were hurt!" He yelled at the now snoring boy.

Rikuo growled.

He grabbed Kaza by the shoulders and shook him until he opened his eyes.

"Hmm…."

"Wake up! You little shit!"

Kaza just glanced up at him before his eyes closed again.

Rikuo closed his eyes as he let go of him, his eyebrows knitting together as he forced himself to walk away.

"Just you wait, Kudo! I'm going to kill you tomorrow." He almost growled out at the sleeping boy, as he got into his own bed.

"Idiot." He mumbled to himself as Kaza snored loudly.

XXXXX

As much as he would have liked to strangle Kaza the next day, he ended up taking care of him. He was now feverish, and even worse than he was the time he had fallen into the river on one of Kakei's jobs.

He was hardly ever awake and when he was, Rikuo was always at his bedside with a bowl of hot soup.

It had been three days now, and Kaza wasn't getting any better. This just made every body worry, even Saiga.

'What could he have possibly done to make himself this sick?' Rikuo thought to himself as he poured the chicken noodle soup into a bowl.

He heard Kaza coughing in the other room and grabbed the cough syrup, the bowl of soup, and a spoon. He sat down beside Kaza and woke him up gently, and then helped him to sit up.

They sat there in silence as Rikuo fed Kaza his soup, and then gave him his medicine.

Rikuo wanted to ask him how he was feeling, but a knock came at the door, and Kaza just laid back down and went to sleep.

He opened the door to find Kakei there with a smile on his face.

"Rikuo, how's our little Kazahaya doing?"

Rikuo placed his hand behind his head and looked over at said boy, before answering Kakei.

"Same as he was yesterday."

"He's not improving at all?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

The taller of the two just shook their head.

Kakei sighed.

"Well, I was hoping that he would be doing better so that you can stop looking after him long enough to do a job for me."

Rikuo didn't say anything as he looked down at Kakei.

"But, I guess Saiga could always take care of him while you're away."

"No, it's fine. I'll take care of him."

This surprised Kakei.

"You don't need the money?"

Rikuo didn't answer, he just stared Kakei in the eyes.

"Fine. I understand. Just make sure you take good care of him. Bye." Said Kakei with a smile as he walked back down the stairs.

The door closed, and Rikuo went over to his bed and tried to get some sleep.

XXXXX

Kaza opened his eyes and hesitantly looked over at the other boy's bed which was now occupied with a tired Rikuo.

'Did… he just give up a job to… take care of me!'

That thought left a smile on the boy's lips as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

XXXXX

_Light golden eyes looked up at the sky as clouds began to form. The sun disappeared behind them as a light rain began to fall. Kazahaya didn't move as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sprinkle of water falling down on him. _

_The sound of something snapping and falling made him jump up. The rain grew harder as he stared at a tree close by to his house. It had been split in half and had caught on fire._

"_KEI!" He screamed as he ran towards the house. Another part of the tree broke off and fell onto the house, breaking one of the windows and catching the curtains on fire. _

_He yelled her name over and over again as he ran. The wind grew fiercer, blowing his hair into his eyes, and making the flames dance from the tree limb and into the window._

_Kazahaya turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. He ran to the other side of the house and tried that door, but it wouldn't budge. Something was in the way of it._

_He started to cry as he banged on one of the windows, trying to break it open. The glass was like steel, it wouldn't let him in. Every window he tried was the same._

_There was no way in._

_He heard a scream from inside the house and cried even more as he tried the door again, this time banging on it as he called out her name._

_The screams stopped and he dropped to the ground, part of the roof caving in as the flames roared up. _

XXXXX

Kaza screamed as he sat up in his bed, sweat lingering down his face.

"Kei," He whispered to himself.

He hadn't had that dream in years, and he knew it wasn't good. Even though that had never happened to him, it felt so real, and the last time he had had it was a few nights before he had to leave home. So he could protect Kei.

Something bad was going to happen, he could just feel it.

The door to the bathroom swung open and Rikuo ran out. His hair was sticking to his face as water dripped down onto the floor.

"Kaza, are you all right?" He asked as he walked towards him in nothing but a towel.

The boy just nodded his head up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… had a bad dream."

Rikuo didn't glare at him, like he thought he would. He just shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Rikuo…" He said the name without even knowing it, not even sure what he was going to say.

"Yeah."

"…. Never mind." He told him as he laid back down and rolled over onto his side, pretending to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

He could feel Rikuo staring at him for a few minutes before he turned around and went back into the bathroom.

A few tears began to seep out of Kaza's closed eyes as he body began to shake. He turned over onto his stomach, forcing himself to cry as quietly as possible.

He didn't want to worry Rikuo anymore than he already had.

He may have to leave soon to protect him.

XXXXX

I'm not home yet, but this is the only story i can update. all my other disks don't want to work:(

love you guys,

robin


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, a few things need to be said. This is for all my stories. Some people want me to make Inuyasha younger, which I understand, but he has two kids and I can't make them all younger, cause it would set my whole story back, so it can't be done. Sorry. Another thing is, I could care less if any of you liked the little one with Relena and her lotion that was just for me. Pathetic as it may be, it was for me to get some frustration out along with writer's block. And one last thing, I don't know when I'll be able to update cause I'm moving next Monday and I don't even know if I'm going to have internet right away. I'm moving in with my dad in North Carolina cause I can't stand to live with my mom anymore. I'm starting a new school and I'm not going to be able to write as much so I hope you guys wait for me, and if you won't, then screw you, I got enough shit going on in my life and I don't need some ass hole yelling at me. I'm not saying any of you do that, but hate mail is not something I need right now.

Sorry if I sound a bit bitchy, but I'm really not in a good mood.

My mom is canceling my account on aol, so if you want to contact me, you're going to have to e-mail me at for everything, and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

Love you all,

Robin


	6. Why Do I Want This?

Chapter five 

Why Do I Want This?

Kaza couldn't stand to be in bed any longer. It was driving him crazy, and worrying the others. So, he did the only sensible thing to do. He got out of bed with a fever and took a shower, nearly falling asleep while standing up.

He had a hard time trying to pass himself off as "okay" with Rikuo, but he slipped out of the apartment while he was reading his newspaper. As he made his way downstairs, he felt an odd sensation sweeping over his body.

He didn't know if it was from his sickness or his powers, which seemed to be even more perceptive when he was sick. Either way, he felt… strange.

The feeling stayed with him all day, at times getting stronger and stronger. It felt familiar, yet different at the same time. He didn't understand it. That is until he saw what it was coming from. Better yet, _whom_ it was coming from.

His breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the image of the one person he had ever loved. Even if it had been wrong. But he had soon gotten over his petty feelings, realizing that they were immoral and juvenile.

"Kazahaya..." The voice whispered quietly.

Everything in the shop seemed to stop moving. Rikuo and Kakei-San were both there, just staring at him and the newly arrived girl.

"Kazahaya!" The girl screamed through tears as she threw herself at him. Her arms encircled around his neck, her head burying itself in his shoulder.

"Kei?" He said her name out loud, realizing that it was really she and not an illusion.

She kept on whispering his name again and again into his shoulder as she cried. She had been searching for him for so long that it was hard to believe that she had finally found him. She just… couldn't believe that he was right here in front of her. Where she could see him, smell him, and touch him. It was too much to handle at once.

"Why did you leave me?" She questioned him through her tears that seemed to flow from a dam. They just wouldn't stop coming.

"I… I… Kei? How did you find me?"

She pulled back from him, her arms still around his neck, and stared him in the eyes.

"Does it matter? I wanted to find you and… here you are." She gave him a wide smile that sent chills down his spine.

Something was… different about her.

"Are… Mom and Dad with you?" He asked, his eyes automatically scanning the area around him.

Kei shook her head.

"No. It's just me."

A cold sensation swept through Kaza's veins, turning his blood cold as he watched his sister. She smiled so warmly at him, yet he felt something dark and sinister hanging back in her eyes as he stared into them. He didn't know what it was, but it gave him goose bumps along his arms.

He let go of her, but she still clung to him like he was a life raft. He just stood there, silence raining over the store. There were no customers, for some reason, only Kakei, Rikuo, and the two siblings.

Someone cleared his or her throat behind Kaza, and he turned around.

"Hello, I'm Kakei. Little Kazahaya works here for me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

"Kei. I'm Kaza's older sister." (Don't really remember or if they say if she's older, younger, or if they're twins… but whatever. My story, I'll screw around with it anyway I please! Hahaha… I need to get some sleep) She said as she took his offered hand and shook it.

Rikuo was still standing there, his eyes completely blank as he stood in the background. He looked towards Kaza and caught his eye. They stared at each other for a few minutes, both of them with a blank expression on their face.

Kei watched them as Kakei talked to her. She could feel something between the two of them, and she didn't like it. Her eyes started to narrow as she looked at the taller man. As if on cue, Rikuo broke his gaze from Kaza and stared at his sister as he felt her eyes on him.

She didn't smile at him, like she had with Kakei. She merely stared at him, her eyes growing a darker brown. He noticed how the two siblings were the exact opposite from each other in looks, probably in personality as well.

Where Kaza had his amber eyes, his sister had her dark chocolate ones. Where her hair was as fair as his eyes, his was a lighter shade of her eye color. They could have been twins, had it not been for the age difference, which didn't seem to be that much.

"Uh… Kei? Where are Mom and Dad, anyway?"

The fair-haired beauty turned towards him and smiled brightly, momentarily forgetting about the dark haired boy behind her.

"They're stuck in the house, like always. You know how they are." She told him smartly.

Something about the way she arranged her words made him raise an eyebrow in question. He knew that his family had always liked their… privacy. But they had gone through great lengths to keep their children isolated over the years, whereas their parents had often left them at the house by themselves while they went away to various places.

Kazahaya had never really figured out where his parents had gone during their long absences, but he didn't really care. He had never been close to his parents, nor had his sister.

The bell on the door rang, breaking the awkward tension running through the air. Kakei turned towards Kaza as the customer walked up to Rikuo and asked for his help.

"Kudo, you may take the day off. I believe you are still a bit sick and I know you want to catch up with your sister. But that means you will have to take a double shift this weekend. All right?" Kakei gave him a creepy, knowing smile.

Kaza groaned but nodded his head. He started to pull off his apron when he saw his sister staring daggers at Rikuo. He put his hand on her shoulder and felt a jolt go through his body. Dark lights swam over his closed eyelids before they stopped at one scene.

His house.

It was almost the exact same as he saw it in his dream. Except for it wasn't cloudy outside and the tree stood upright like it had for years. But the house was still on fire. He could hear screams coming in from the house, but there were two of them.

He looked down at his hands and saw that they were small and pale. But also covered in dry blood.

Kaza was snapped back out of the memory as his sister stepped back quickly. He looked down at her face and saw her lips pulled into a grim line. Whatever she had been hiding in the back of her eyes earlier had just come out and was now swimming at the surface of those coffee brown eyes.

Kei straightened up and smiled at him, but she couldn't keep that look out of her eyes. Though she tried to hide it.

"So, where should we go on your day off?"

XXXXX

Two hours later and the Kudo siblings were at the movie theater. Kaza snuck away during the film to use the restroom. When he got out into the lit hallway, he went straight to a payphone.

It had been such a long time since he used this number, but he dialed it just the same. The phone rang once, twice, six times before someone picked up. But it wasn't someone that lived there.

"I'm sorry, but this line has been temporarily disconnected. If-"

Kaza slammed the receiver down and rested his forehead against the wall. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

What in the hell had he seen? Where were his parents? What did Kei do to them?

All these questions and more ran through his foggy brain, not stopping until a voice next to him caught his attention.

"Kazahaya, what are you doing?"

Kaza turned around to stare down at his older sister. That sick feeling was getting stronger now.

"Nothing, I just don't feel well. I think I should get back to the apartment." He told her as he held onto his stomach.

"All right. But I need to stay with you."

Kaza's eyes doubled in size.

"What? Why? Don't you have a hotel room or something?"

"Well… yeah, but I thought that when I found you that I could come stay with you." She frowned slightly at him.

"If my apartment were bigger, than I would. But it only has enough room for Rikuo and I."

"You live with him?" Kei asked accusingly.

"Y-yeah. He's the one that found me and…" He stopped trying to explain when he saw the look on her face. She looked angry.

"Look, I'm sorry Kei, but there's no room. If there-"

"Then you can come and stay with me." She interrupted him.

"What?"

"You can come stay with me, silly. There's only one room and a bed, but that's all right. We've had similar arrangements before. So, it shouldn't be a problem now."

Kaza shook his head. He was starting to get a headache.

"Kei, I need to stay at my place. It's right upstairs from the store anyway. It's just more convenient and has more room. I can walk you to your hotel if you'd like, though."

His sister looked down at the floor, her long hair making a curtain around her face. She shook her head and turned around.

"I'll get a cab." She told him as she walked out of the theatre.

Kaza let out a sigh as he looked after her. Once she was out the door, he turned around and bolted out one of the side exits. He ran all the way to the Drug store and didn't stop until he knew he was in the comfort of his and Rikuo's apartment.

He slid down the closed door and tried to catch his breath. Sweat ran down the side of his face as he tilted it back against the door. He closed his eyes.

A sound came from somewhere in the room, and Kaza snapped his eyes open. He was halfway off the floor when he saw that it was just Rikuo. He sighed out of relief as he fell back down on the ground.

"What are you doing here? And where's your sister?"

"I… didn't feel good, so I came back early. She decided to go back to her hotel."

Rikuo was in front of him a few seconds after he said he wasn't feeling well. He brushed the back of his hand over the shorter boy's forehead and started asking him questions about how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. I just felt sick because…" He didn't finish his sentence. He was very aware of how close Rikuo was to him, and it didn't bother him in the least. Instead, it made him feel relaxed and slightly aroused. He didn't understand how he could still think of him like that at a time like this. It just didn't seem right. It made him feel guilty and dirty at the same time.

He turned his head away from him and looked at the carpet by Rikuo's bed. Then he started to eye the bed, a few images coming to mind on what could happen on it with just the two of them living alone in the apartment, with no disruptions.

Kaza shook his head again. He wasn't thinking those things. Well, he was, but he didn't _need_ to be.

As if sensing the smaller boy's unease, Rikuo dropped his hand from his forehead. He was going to pull back and help the boy up, but his hand seemed to think that its rightful place was on Kudo's chin.

He turned the other boy's face towards him and leaned forward. Their lips met and Rikuo closed his eyes. Kaza let out a small gasp as his heartbeat quickened its pace. He didn't push him away, like he knew he should.

Why did he want this? It was wrong, right? Or was he wrong, and this was right?

His arms instinctively wrapped around Rikuo's neck, brining them closer together.

The kiss started out slow as both participants were hesitant. Then it grew hot and wanting. Rikuo removed his hand from his chin and ran it through the boy's soft hair. He let his other hand trail down his arm, leaving chill bumps along his skin.

Kazahaya let his hands wander down his back and then over to his chest. His back pressed harder up against the back of the door as Rikuo broke away to kiss along his neck. Kaza whimpered slightly as Rikuo sucked on the skin just below his earlobe.

Both boys jumped as a knock came at the door. Kaza jumped up, still panting lightly as he straightened up and went to open the door. Rikuo was already lying down on his bed, looking as if he had been asleep all this time, when Kakei-San smiled in on them from the open doorway.

"There you are Kazahaya. I was wondering-oh, are you all right? You look out of breath?"

XXXXX

Hahaha, take that! I did it, I wrote them doing something… kind of crappy, but I did it! And what'cha think of Kei coming? Weird, huh? We'll see what happens. Anyway, review lots and tell me what you think!

Love you all and thanks for putting up with my lateness,

Robin


End file.
